


во снах

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Weird dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Рэй начинает видеть странные сны с участием Тренера.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 34





	во снах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts), [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



После поистине потрясающей истории с попыткой продать бизнес Микки Рэя начали мучать кошмары. В них он сам лежал с раскуроченной пулями башкой, Флетчер почему-то ходил на четвереньках и в ошейнике (зажатым в кулаке одного из русских), Тренер показывал ему всё те же четыре пальца, блестевших от тёмной крови, а Микки и Розалинд… До них Рэй новые сны так за три недели и не смог досмотреть.  
Засыпал он с трудом, просыпаться начал намного раньше будильника и всегда в компании крохотной и противно свербящей где-то за ушами головной боли.  
Формулировка от Микки «выглядишь угрожающе» постепенно трансформировалась в «выглядишь херово», Рэй в ответ сжимал зубы и старался не качать головой, как китайский болванчик. Уж зеркало и правильное освещение в ванной комнате отлично показывали, как кошмары и отсутствие нужных часов сна сказывались на человеке его возраста. Микки ещё слабо выразился.  
На четвёртую неделю сны изменились. Оттуда пропали русские, пёс-Флетчер, у Рэя голова была на плечах и вполне себе целая. Тренер же начал оглаживать четыре своих оттопыренных пальца (делал это дулом пистолета) и приговаривать про уплату долга, которая не заставит себя ждать. При этом выражение его лица завязывало внутренности Рэя в тугой узел, ведь даже на светлой улице улыбка Тренера подсвечивалась снизу и делала знакомое лицо пугающим и холодным.  
После этих слов Рэй просыпался возбужденный, переворачивался на живот, судорожно вжимаясь в кровать всем телом, накрывал голову подушкой и лежал неподвижно до первого будильника. Рэй с персональным внутренним звоном пару раз успел пожелать возвращения первого кошмара, ведь тот сон, где остались лишь они с Тренером, тянул на порно-триллер мерзкого качества как по съёмке, так и по сюжетной составляющей.

— Есть два варианта, — Микки смотрел в телефон, Рэй знал, что так Микки старался быть вежливым, если не сказать заботливым: — первый включает в себя наш товар и его употребление тобой с целью расслабления. Что скажешь?

Рэй прикрыл глаза, подумал про то самое состояние, неспособное продлиться достаточно долго, чтобы принести успокоение и вернуть (пусть даже призрачный) контроль, и помотал головой.

— Нет, — выдал сухо, нелегко было признавать, что требовалась помощь.  
— Ладно, — экран уже погас и Микки смотрел на своё в нём отражение, — тогда следующие четыре дня у тебя выходные. Говорить «делай что хочешь» не буду. Сделай то, что считаешь верным. Смею надеяться, что уж касательно себя самого ты не ошибёшься.

В другом состоянии Рэй бы посопротивлялся, позволил пальцам нервно сжимать дужку очков, начал бы скалить зубы и отнекиваться. Но Рэй устал, ему хотелось отдохнуть и не возвращаться каждый раз к разглядыванию чужих тёмных глаз. Не так, точно не так.  
Первое, что он сделал дома, это принял ванну, по ошибке едва не сделал воду горячее, чем мог вытерпеть, а когда лёг, то понял, что больше раздражался, чем расслаблялся.  
После первой неудачной попытки успокоить себя, отправился на кухню, где за готовкой не заметил, как пролетело добрых полтора часа. Есть не хотелось. Запихивать в себя еду силой тем более, Рэй убрал приготовленные овощи и говядину (успевшие к тому моменту остыть) в холодильник, посчитав, что уж поздним-то вечером его обязательно должен накрыть голод и плевать ему, что могло присниться на сытый желудок.  
На улице стояла морозная погода, Рэй вышел во двор, уставился на барби, оглянулся на коллекцию пледов, которая теперь лежала в плетёной корзине и тепле дома.  
Написал Тренеру: «ты на работе?». Ответа не особенно ждал.  
Одну сигарету спустя телефон показал сообщение: «да». Самое короткое «отъебись лучше по-хорошему» в мире.  
Следующее: «есть разговор, я приеду?» Рэй отправил уже пока собирался. Тренер ответил ещё одним «да».  
Даже не поинтересовался, знал ли Рэй адрес.  
Через полчаса Рэй припарковал машину у зала, из которого вышла компания парней — спасибо, что не Карапузов.  
Тренер нашёлся в небольшом закутке, даже кабинетом пространство нельзя было назвать.

— Привет, — сообщил о себе Рэй.  
— Вечер, — поприветствовал Тренер и поправил очки. Вполне себе нервным жестом. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — несколько шагов, разделявших Рэя и Тренера, сидевшего за столом, преодолеть оказалось настоящим испытанием.

Чем ближе Рэй подходил, тем больше усталости видел на чужом лице. Собственные плохие сны сразу всплыли перед глазами. 

— Совсем ничего? — поднял брови Тренер.

Рэй безошибочно угадал в этом «зачем тогда приехал?». Всё вокруг казалось мутным, хотя сфокусироваться на Тренере не составило труда. 

— Нет, есть кое-что, — всего один момент, который они не стали обсуждать. Рэй — потому что не мог до конца осознать чужую тупорылость, Тренер — потому что к тому моменту уже начал раздавать словесных пиздюлей каждому Карапузу, пиздюли грозили перейти в стадию физических. На том и разошлись, долга со стороны Тренера не осталось, а вот Рэй не мог похвастаться тем же.  
— Что? — вытащил его из раздумий Тренер. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, стянул очки и провёл по лицу ладонью.  
— Плохо спишь? — сбился с мысли Рэй.  
— Да, — пробормотал Тренер.  
— Давно?  
— Можешь и сам догадаться, — фыркнул и позволил себе улыбнуться. — Это не касается темы, — из-за заострённого только на Тренере внимания Рэй заметил, как тот впился в него взглядом. Сильнее мог только сжать в руках. — Что ты хочешь обсудить?  
— Долг, — Рэй ткнул пальцами в стол, перевёл взгляд на пыль, лежавшую на мониторе. Здесь точно давно не убирались и не планировали.  
— Опять? — удивление на лице Тренера ненадолго перекрыло усталость.  
— Мой долг, — поправил себя Рэй. В животе появилось неприятное жжение.  
— Что ты хочешь? Я думал, тема закрыта. Очевидно же — последнее, что мне нужно, чтобы ты пытался как-то отплатить. — он снова надел очки и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты мне ничего не должен, — припечатал.  
— За свою жизнь и ничего? Тебе не кажется, что тут можно было бы поторговаться? — давил Рэй. В ситуации, где он бы оказался на месте Тренера, всё равно поступил точно также — попытался поскорее забыть обо всём и ничего не просить. Тренера вляпали в дерьмо Карапузы, а не он сам перешёл дорогу Микки.  
— Перестань, тебе ведь не нужно повторять дважды.

У Рэя зачесалось где-то в горле, руки покрылись мурашками даже под тёплой одеждой — всё это от одной интонации чужого голоса. Вспомнилось ещё кое-что.

— То есть я тебе ничего не должен, никаких… — выставил четыре пальца, Тренер посмотрел на них так, что понять его эмоции не удалось бы даже нахожись Рэй в лучшей форме.  
— У меня не осталось выбора, я был бы последним, кого видели поблизости, — покачал головой медленно, сонно почти.  
— Я знаю, и всё же, — Рэй настаивал на том, чего не успел ещё понять.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, Рэй.

На кресле Тренер отъехал ближе к стене, расставил ноги. Знакомо. В голове Рэя щелкнуло с хрустом, поломалось, где-то рядом с той самой неунимавшейся болью.  
Разрушилось как и связь с реальностью. Он сказал вслух быстрее, чем успел обдумать, обдумать и ещё раз обдумать. Быстрее, чем напомнил себе из-за чего пришёл.

— Не хочешь потрахаться? — в самом деле пришёл сюда именно из-за Тренера. Остальное ощущалось побочным и неважным. Долг? Неужели Рэй действительно не спал нормально и начал видеть кошмары из-за какой-то услуги, которую мог вернуть теми же деньгами?  
— Ч… — не смог нормально ответить Тренер. Воздухом он задохнулся до кашля. Рэй ждал. — Что?  
— Ты слышал, — внезапно стало легче дышать, появилось ощущение если не превосходства, то расслабленности.  
— С какой стати?  
— Я предлагаю, ты или отказываешь или мы уходим отсюда сейчас, вместе.  
— Уходим? — Рэю хотелось рассмеяться от реакции, Тренер не отказывался.  
— Да, садимся в машину и уезжаем, — он облизал рот, специально облизал, проверяя Тренера. Тот проверку прошёл. Мурашки у Рэя переползли на спину. — Или хочешь здесь?  
— Нет, — прохрипел Тренер.  
— Поехали? — подтолкнул его к решению ещё раз Рэй.  
— Мне нужно зал закрыть.  
— Я буду в машине, — хотелось на свежий воздух, а ещё рассмеяться. 

Тренер на пассажирском сидении появился через добрых двадцать минут. Он выглядел более собранным, успел пристегнуться до того, как об этом напомнил Рэй.  
По дороге молчали, пока Тренер не спросил внезапно:

— Куда мы едем?  
— Ко мне, — красный сигнал светофора позволил Рэю повернуться к Тренеру и улыбнуться слабо. Едва ли заметно было нормально в темноте приближавшейся ночи.  
— Почему?  
— Моя кровать больше, — ляпнул Рэй, Тренер на это рассмеялся тихо.

Обычный разговор, ничего странного, самая стандартная ситуация из всех, что происходили в жизни Рэя.

— Ты из-за этого пришёл? — поинтересовался Тренер, когда оказался в доме.  
— Из-за секса?  
— Да, — он посмотрел на одну из картин, завис на ней, пока Рэй заглядывал линию челюсти Тренера.  
— Нет, но попытаться стоило, — он избавился от пальто и шарфа, который начал колоть шею.  
— И как мы это сделаем? — взгляд Тренера скользил по Рэю, в пору было сравнить его с летним ветром.  
— В спальне, — начал Рэй.  
— На большой кровати, я понял, — смех потерялся в конце фразы. — Второй этаж?

Уже там Тренер воспользовался ванной, пока Рэй включал ночник и расстилал постель. Происходившее ощущалось сюрреалистично, собственные пальцы Рэй на секунду принял за незнакомые, но быстро вернулся на «орбиту», стоило услышать звук закрывшейся двери. Свои очки оставил на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Что включает в себя секс в твоём представлении? — в его спальне Тренер в зелёных носках, чёрных спортивных штанах и белой футболке выглядел… интересно.  
— Да всё как обычно, — Рэю страшно хотелось стащить свитер.  
— Так? — Тренер подошёл к нему и погладил по пояснице, поддевая ткань и сжимая между пальцами край домашней футболки (Рэй максимально не заморочился в чём приехать в зал). Пришлось кивнуть. Тренер провёл губами по его шее, щекотно от щетины и тепло от дыхания. — Так.

Рэй разлепил рот, сам поцеловал медленно, сил торопиться не осталось. Они уже находились в спальне, Тренер первый коснулся его, бежать не требовалось.

— Или так, — ответил, когда облизал чужие губы.  
— Ладно, — во второй раз Тренер поцеловал его сам, надавил на затылок (коснулся местечка, где билась боль, перекрыл её теплом) прикусил за нижнюю губу, вжал в себя всё той же ладонью на пояснице.

Бедром Рэй почувствовал вибрацию и с запозданием расслышал музыку.  
Поцелуй не прекратился, Тренер отпустил Рэя, оставив только пальцы в волосах, совместил приятное (поцелуи) с полезным (отклонил звонок и перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим).

— Ты хочешь спать? — поинтересовался Рэй, когда остался без свитера, теперь его грели руки Тренера.  
— Что? Сейчас?  
— Да, сейчас, — Рэй разглядывал родинки у него на лице, наслаждался блеском седины в волосах.  
— Нет, сейчас нет.  
— Хорошо, — сам бы он с радостью улёгся на кровать и заснул. Пришло спокойствие, вот так, когда Рэй ждал его в последнюю очередь. — Надо раздеться.  
— Я помогу, — пообещал Тренер и утянул Рэя в ещё один поцелуй, в котором появилась страсть такая, что Рэю в щеку уперлись очки. Что не ушло от внимания Тренера: — прости, давай я…  
— Нет, — Рэй перехватил его руку, поднёс к своему животу, подцепляя футболку, — оставь их.  
— Ага, — Тренер погладил возле пупка, без предупреждения опустился на колени. Провёл щетиной над джинсами, у Рэя поджались мышцы и снова появились мурашки, в этот раз на ногах.

В несколько движений Тренер расстегнул его джинсы, погладил задницу, сжал её, а ртом коснулся члена, больше обещая, чем делая. 

— Уже достаточно раздет? — взгляд снизу вверх, которым его одарил Тренер, Рэй был готов отправить в список запрещённых для людей вещей. Хуже любого наркотика.  
— Совсем нет, — пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы выпутаться из джинсов. Тренер отбросил их в сторону и Рэй вернулся ближе к нему. Ладони начали свой путь от лодыжек и выше, пока Тренер не коснулся его трусов. Мурашки не желали никуда уходить.  
— Тебе холодно?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Рэй, — мне… — не нашёлся с ответом, положил ладонь Тренеру под подбородок, посмотрел в глаза (пожалел об этом ужасающе, ведь окончательно растерял слова).

Те Тренеру не очень-то и требовались, он едва ли не заурчал в руке Рэя.

— Мне тоже, — усмехнулся, вывернулся из ладони и поцеловал в живот несколько раз, влажными тягучими поцелуями, не забывая использовать зубы.  
— Не могу сказать, что это моя заслуга, — Рэй снял футболку и бросил её на пол.  
— Зря, — Тренер погладил его член и улыбнулся. Они точно с этим человеком разбирались с последствиями чужих неверных решений?

У Рэя на языке вертелся вопрос про то, кто кого в итоге будет трахать, сформулировать его не получалось, а в такой короткой вариации звучало всё не так, как хотелось.

— Кровать, — напомнил.  
— Всё ещё достаточно большая? — Тренер поднялся и поцеловал в шею, так, что Рэй откинул голову в заботливо подставленную ладонь.  
— Надо проверить, — с этими словами он сделал движение в сторону кровати, — Тренер.

Раздался недовольный вздох.

— Нет, никаких Тренеров здесь и сейчас, — зубы сомкнулись на ключице, пальцы сжали левый сосок, Рэй задохнулся от ощущений, едва не пропустив окончание фразы: — Джеймс.

Чтобы показать своё согласие Рэй почти упал на кровать, не забыв расставить ноги.

— Приватное шоу? — Тренер, точнее, Джеймс изогнул бровь.  
— После тебя, — Рэй касался собственного живота кончиками пальцев, медленно приближаясь к резинке трусов.

В голове появилась тягучая музыка, фокус зрения вновь сосредоточился только на Джеймсе. Сначала очки, потом поло, после чего очки снова уселись на переносице. Рэй в это время гладил себя через бельё, кусал губы, так хотелось коснуться чужой груди, оставить там след. На шее у Джеймса виднелась серебряная цепочка.  
Вместо того, чтобы снять с себя штаны, Джеймс погладил Рэя по коленям, дотянулся до носков и поочередно снял их. Сжал в ладонях пятки, поднимая ноги Рэя.

— Давай, — жадно смотрел за тем, как Рэй засунул ладонь в трусы и начал гладить себя.  
— Штаны, — просмеялся Рэй. Тёмные волосы, спускавшиеся от пупка вниз, завораживали его.

Джеймс молча снял их, оставшись в белье. 

— Доволен?  
— И да, — Рэй приподнялся и стянул трусы, на пол их бросил уже Джеймс, — и нет, — упёрся ступнёй ему в бедро.  
— Надо лучше стараться, я понял, — после этих слов Джеймс обрушился на него как лавина. Поцелуи, поглаживания, укусы — если не везде и сразу, то точно в таком количестве и нужных местах, чтобы Рэй путался и не понимал на что именно обращать внимание. Сознание крутило во все стороны.

Когда их члены коснулись друг друга уже без последнего препятствия в виде белья Джеймса, Рэй простонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не хочу сбивать настроение, — губами Джеймс уткнулся под ухом Рэя, — но есть подозрение, что я сплю.  
Цепочка приятно касалась разгорячённой кожи.  
— Почему? — он сжимал Джеймса бёдрами и помогал себе руками, оглаживая спину.  
— Неважно, — губы коснулись щеки, носа. Джеймс сел на пятки и проскользил пальцами по синякам под глазами Рэя. Свои собственные ему удачно помогали спрятать очки, съехавшие на бок.  
— Надо это исправить, — рот наполнился слюной от вида голого тела. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Особенно в свете ночника.  
— Да, этим ты и займёшься, — Джеймс устроился рядом, подпихнул в бок, подняв брови, повернулся на живот и отставил задницу. Всё, Рэю больше не требовалось пытаться сформулировать вопрос.

Забавнее всего смотрелись носки — с себя их Джеймс так и не снял. И это, пожалуй, было единственным забавным, что Рэй видел, остальное вызывало желание запереться в спальне и не выходить из неё пару дней (или все четыре, сколько ему дал Микки).  
Пришлось встать с кровати, Рэй достал смазку и презервативы и насладился видом. Джеймс откинул очки в сторону, Рэй забрал их и положил рядом со своими.  
Устроившись между ног Джеймса он смог разглядеть несколько шрамов на спине, происхождение которых могло быть любым. Погладил каждый и коснулся поцелуем поясницы, Джеймс в ответ выдохнул шумно.

— Не спишь? — поинтересовался Рэй, пока грел смазку между пальцами.  
— Точно нет, — сипло ответил Джеймс. 

Рэй погладил его дырку и вставил один палец, лениво проталкивая его вперёд. Собственный член хотелось сжать и поскорее оказаться внутри горячей тесноты.

— Можно быстрее, — Джеймс повёл бёдрами, — не стесняйся.  
— С тобой не получается, — ответил Рэй, фыркнул, вспомнив, как они оказались в спальне вместе.  
— Что именно?  
— Всё, — он вставил второй палец, ладонью гладил бедро, выяснил, что под коленкой (где тоже оказался шрам) находилось чувствительное место — Джеймс одновременно застонал и засмеялся. Этот звук Рэй тоже включил в список запрещённых вещей.

Стоило включить туда Джеймса целиком. Зря он согласился, стоило послать Рэя, не ехать к нему, не целовать, не шутить и тем более не предлагать себя выебать.  
Пиздец.  
На третьем пальце дыхание у них окончательно сбилось, Джеймс неудобно извернулся и начал дрочить себе, подаваясь назад всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Уже-е, — начал неуверенно, — хватит.  
— Да? — Рэй смотрел на то, как дырка обхватывала пальцы и добавил ещё и мизинец, медленно вставляя все четыре пальца до костяшек. Он мог кончить только от вида, от влажного блеска, красноты кожи, чужого тепла.  
— Да, — Джеймс подался вперёд, так, что Рэй позволил пальцам выскользнуть. И удивил продолжением: — пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — ответил Рэй, облизал губы и искусал нижнюю, пока натягивал презерватив и смазывал его.

После первого толчка Джеймс заскулил едва слышно, Рэй не смог ничего с собой поделать, сжал с силой пальцы на его пояснице, задержал дыхание. В линию между лопаток хотелось воткнуться лицом, облизать влажную кожу, Рэй заставил себя двигаться. В какой-то момент увидел, как Джеймс с широко открытыми глазами и ртом смотрел в сторону окна, сжатая в пальцах подушка и вторая рука, всё ещё обхватывавшая член (чего Рэй не видел с такого ракурса) — финальные штрихи. И всё-таки, да, Джеймса целиком и полностью следовало добавить в тот список, и на этом остановиться.

— Нормально? — сухим ртом спросил Рэй. Ему хотелось целоваться. Занять рот, пока не спросил или не сказал чего-то лишнего.  
— Не то слово, — Джеймс повёл бёдрами, напоминая, что требовалось двигаться, — то ещё не пришло на ум.

Рэй цеплялся взглядом за его волосы, родинки, за красную нить, за кольцо и неснятые часы (собственные руки оставил в тот вечер «пустыми», мог бы — снял и кожу, но это было раньше), за цепочку.

— Сильнее, — попросил Джеймс, к просьбе уже не требовалось добавлять «пожалуйста», Рэй с радостью исполнил, вслушиваясь в самые разные звуки, концентрируясь на них.

Когда его пальцы начали скользить по коже Джеймса, а сам Рэй собирался кончить, то с трудом услышал:

— Стой.

Со вздохом разочарования остановился, член не вытащил.

— Давай поменяемся, — Джеймс кажется смеялся, — хочу быть сверху.

Мысли Рэя в тот момент звучали как «бля-бля-бля». Он подумал, что в зале Джеймс не только послал его, но и по башке дать не забыл. И всё это сон, возможно, коматозные бредни.  
Смена позиции привела Рэя в шок, замешательство и ещё большее возбуждение. То, как Джеймс опустился на его член и одновременно с этим открыл рот, стало именно тем зрелищем, которого Рэю не хватало.  
Непослушной рукой притянул Джеймса к себе за шею и сразу начал вылизывать его рот. Ответа почти не было, язык казался сладким и Рэй мог бы назвать его восхитительным, как и зубы с губами. Последними Джеймс успел обхватить язык Рэя напоследок одновременно с этим снова целиком садясь на член.  
Рэй старался двигаться, но понял, что Джеймс управлял процессом, так что осталось лишь гладить и гладить горячую влажную кожу, не позволяя рукам отрываться от неё надолго.  
Дыхание Джеймса касалось его лица, а на губах Рэй мог видеть слабую улыбку, замечал, как дёргалась верхняя губа, открывая зубы, когда Джеймс задерживал движение.  
Без лишних слов Рэй обхватил его член, обвёл пальцами головку и начал дрочить, сожалея, что нельзя было делать всё и сразу — он бы с радостью отсосал Джеймсу, зацеловал его всего, оставил следы зубов на внутренней части бёдер. Он бы сделал очень и очень много, чтобы хватило надолго, чтобы одного раза стало достаточно.  
То, как Джеймс звучал в его руках подсказывало Рэю, что, нет, зря он фантазировал подобное, никогда не было бы достаточно и всегда лишь мало, критически.  
Джеймс задрал голову, открывая шею, Рэй погладил её пальцами, дёрнул за цепочку, удержал за плечо на месте.  
Пока он кончал, с губ сорвалось заполошное, молящее:

— Джеймс, — и Рэй повторил имя ещё несколько раз, пока не почувствовал сперму на пальцах.

Рэй прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь видом. Растраханное выражение лица точно шло Джеймсу больше, чем уставшее. Наверняка и сам Рэй выглядел также.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, а потом поцеловал Рэя ещё раз, глубоко и томительно.  
— Нет? — повторил Рэй, заглядывая в тёмные глаза.  
— Точно не сон, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

Они оба рассмеялись, Рэй предпочёл не говорить ничего про свои собственные сны, и не был уверен в том, что хотел знать, что именно снилось Джеймсу.  
Пока точно.

— Какой план? — Джеймс не торопился слезать с него. Рэй размазал сперму по его животу, провёл по коже ногтями, не сдержавшись. — Это не план.  
— Хочешь в душ?  
— У меня есть выбор? — он погладил Рэя по волосам. Стало понятно, что боль, томившаяся за ушами, ушла.  
— Всегда.  
— Я хочу есть, и спать, — Джеймс зевнул. — Я не спал нормально уже…  
— Я тоже, — Рэй почти промурчал это — тёплая рука в волосах приносила спокойствие.  
— Но ты предлагал только секс, — напомнил Джеймс.  
— Я предлагаю душ, — Рэй поцеловал его в шею: — ужин, — поцелуй в щёку, — и кровать, — взгляд в глаза.  
— Большую, — Джеймс коснулся губами рта Рэя, а после встал на колени и слез с постели, подхватил со столика очки и надел, повернувшись к Рэю.  
— Это мои, — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— Мне идёт?

На языке вертелось что-то про «примерно также, как тебе шло быть у меня на коленях», Рэй только кивнул.

— Тогда пока так, — на этом Джеймс пошёл в ванную комнату, а Рэй откинулся на подушки и посмотрел на оставшиеся очки.

Стоило ему к ним потянуться, как он услышал голос Джеймса.

— В душе они тебе не пригодятся.  
— Носки не забудь снять, — не остался в долгу Рэй.

Ладно, похоже ему стоило узнать, что снилось Джеймсу. За ужином.  
Стоило надеяться, что кошмары и странные сны остались позади, скоро Рэй собирался это проверить. С главным их участником рядом.


End file.
